Dark Kingdom
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Welcome to dark kingdom. Will Amaiya and her boyfriend Shadow survie the coming darkness. Or will both be lost in the darkness. Will Amaiya give her life just to save Shadow? First story so no flames. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so try the story might not be the best one I'll do.

rating - M for later chapters

So I don't own sonic and friends. but I own my people and the story

Dark Kingdom Chapter 1: Welcome to Dark Kingdom

* * *

Hello my names Amaiya,Amaiya the hedgehog. Welcome to the Darkness Kingdom. Now you need to know everything about the place. First of our kings name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog blue with emerald eyes he's from the dragon and snake tribe ill explain more later. His most loyal knight is Sir Dark or Mephiles the dark NEVER say his real name you'll regret it dearly. Ok lets explain how this kingdom works there is one I repeat ONE huge kingdom and its divided into 4 I repeat FOUR tribes. The tribes are raven,dragon,snake,and dove. I my self am in the raven tribe. So do know what they stand for? Of course not. Raven means strong,fast,and trust worthy, dragon powerful,fast, untrust worthy, snake fast strong, manipulative, and coning, Dove strong, fast, Very trust worthy. You know what my boy friend shadow is from the dove tribe even tought people think he is from the snake or dragon tribe. Now you might be wondering how King Sonic is from both tribes right? I know im right, well his father was from the dragon tribe and mother from the snake tribe. Oh and want to know why most people think shadows from the dragon tribe his father Black Doom was from the dragon tribe and his mother Maria was from the dove tribe now people think he's in the snake tribe because most of the time when dragon and dove have a child it's from the snake tribe. Only shadow and I know this because his mother was killed when his father found out he was from the dove tribe, then his father diapered. Well now that that's all done being explained, we can get back to realty. Now do you know what I look like? probably not. I'm Sonic's color blue hot pink eyes and I have quills like Amy's only they don't curl, and it go down to my hips and I have one big bang that covers my left eye and the tips of my hair are hot pink. I have stripes on my arms and legs like shadow only there colors are hot pink, I have shoes that look like sonic shoe's shape there black with a diagonal lightning blot thats pink with jets at the bottom. I'm wereing now a black shirt with black pants with a long-sleeved brown coat that shows some of my black shirt. but since im about to go to sleep I have on black silk pjs. Oh and before I forget and sleep for a while (or untill I get a comment) when you're in the raven,dragon,or dove tribe you have wing tatoos on your back well I should say birth mark because your born with the marks, so any way ravens have black wings, dragons have red bat wings, and doves have white wings. You get wings if you can control chaos energy me and shadow can control chaos energy so can King Sonic and Sir Dark he's from dragon a lot more can but us four are the only ones with wings. Well im tired so I must sleep now, so for now so long.

* * *

Ok that's chapter one

Amaiya: Comment NOW!

Yes, yes comment and give me ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter thanks Scarlet Tiger for comm -

Amaiya: Shadow's MINE don't you come near him

Wow calm down before the story, now this is for you Scarlet Tiger!

I don't own any Sonic people Sega does.

Dark Kingdom: Chapter two

* * *

Ok, I'm awake. I'll wear a red silk shirt,black pants, and of course my brown coat. Now I made my silky jet black wings appear. It doesn't hurt they form from the birthmarks. I opened my window and jumped, ha you think I just flew well then NO I was descending - fast - I waited till I was a second away from hitting the ground - I might want to tell you that my rooms close to the top. I felt the wind presser then I lifted up then I say a blur zoom past me, it was black and red with white " That was close Amaiya." "Oh, Shadow you know all to well that I wont hit the floor!" " Yes I just have to worry, I love you too much to let you go." " Aw, now lets fly! I have to go shine Sir Dark's sword and armor." "Fine." We swooped,dived,and spinned. We can even crow like ravens for me and doves for Shadow, snake tribes hiss and dragons roar. We cawed songs of love, and heart-break, and we just sung.

_Half my life's in book's written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things you do, come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

_Sing with me I'm just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lorld'll take you away._

It was wonderful untill the sun finally came up and the inviting darkness disappeared, we parted i flow to my room Shadow went back to guarding the front castle gate. I run down 5 flights of stairs 5 why can't we get elevators? NO its N-O-T old times. Then a right then there I'm a Sir Dark's room. I knock twice then here a come in. I see Sir Dark in a Black tank top for men and silver pants. " Your finally here. Lets begin." " Yes, Sir- " Please call me Dark." "Yes Dark. Now were's your armor Dark? So I can clean your amor and sword?" "On the bed." It was on a silk red bed the plain smoky armor was laying in the middle of the bed. " Ok let's get started, What color pattern,color patter and of course size, Dark? "Color Black,dragon that's a Bloody red so real that is looks like its made from real blood, size? Form Fitting please." So I begun by putting the metal in a fire-place - he wants all this done in his room too. And when it was hot enough I toke huge metal pliers then squeezed the metal smaller than well it cooled of I got it out, I burned my self a little Sir Dark seemed worried until I said I'm fine. I took out a small edged knife and cut the out line of a shadow dragon. Then I took out some red berries but he stopped me and handed me deer blood - he must have counted out on everything. So I took out my very thin horse hair that was stiff and didn't move I dipped it in the blood and started to paint soon I was done with it and it was done. It look like a master had made it. I did his sword next I mad the blade sharper and made the color red with a black leather handle. While I was finishing it Sir Dark asked " Do you have some one you like? Do you Amaiya?" "No- " Dont lie Amaiya I don't like it when im lied to." "What do you mea- " I heard you two this morning." I froze something inside me said I should reject everything then he snatched the sword from my hands. " You know that he shouldnt have you, and that I should." Then he slit my thought the pain was unbearable then he cut my arms and legs the pain was so bad that my wings were forced out then he lit the tip of the blade and then started slicing my wings oh the agony. I screeched to anyone its silent unless of course you have chaos powers or you loved me so Sir Dark and Shadow heard it. Please... Sh-sh-shadow...help... there was a loud noise then I black out but I saw a black and red-figure

* * *

Ok well that was for you Scarlet Tiger thanks for commenting first!

But come on people help me out COMMENT come on its not that bad!

Amaiya: Yes it is any way the song isn't owned by AmaiyaRaven.

Song: Dream on

By: Aerosmith

span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" pre=""img/span width="1" height="1" src=" ssl-metrolyrics-com-c15342. "/span


End file.
